Soldier Miki!
by FluffyGoodness
Summary: All rights belong to Attack on Titan. I do not own any of the characters in this story except for Miki Hanako and the fangirls. I tried... (O.C.xLevi) Please leave a review after you're done (Nothing too harsh doe)


**Pant. Pant.** I looked over my shoulder and gasped. "Damn, that titan is getting closer.." I muttered. Then, I tripped over a log and fell on my face. "WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING!?" I yelled in frustration, "IN HORROR MOVIES, THE CHASE SCENE ALWAYS HAS THE VICTIM TRIP AND FALL! UGHHH!"

I looked back at the titan as it towered over me. "I guess this is it." I said to myself sadly, tears slowly streaming down my face from both sadness and fear. The titan picked me up and opened its mouth, smiling as it brought me closer. "So this is how I-" I started to say. **Whoosh**. A figure zoomed past me and the titan stopped. "Huh?"

The titan began to fall towards the ground and was going to squash me if I didn't do something fast! It was still gripping me in its hand, pinning my arms to my sides. "WAIT! COME BACK! I'M STILL STUCK!" I screamed as I desperately looked around for the person who saved me. The person came back, cut off the titan's fingers while using his other hand to grab my arm. He grappled away from the titan, and very fast.

"U-Uh.. Thank you very much!" I said as I looked up at the person. **I instantly blushed.** "M-My name is Miki. Hanako Miki." I stated as I started to turn red. **Silence.** "C-Could you please..u-uh...s-stop here?" I told him. He grappled down towards the spot I requested.

"Please...stay for a moment." I mumbled as he turned his back and got ready to grapple away. "Ugh." he muttered. He turned back around and glared at me. 'Eeekk!' I screamed in my head. I backed up a few steps and sat down. "What's your name? I'd like to remember it so I can thank you in the future." I told him.

"It's Levi." he said still glaring at me. "What's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" Levi asked. "Well, I'm training so I can fight against the titans!" I stated happily.

"So you want to become a survey corps member..." His expression lightened a bit (a _REAL TINY_ bit) when he said this, but still kept glaring irritatedly at me.

"Actually, I have no intention of joining the survey corps." I said sadly, "I plan to work alone."

"And what happens if you're cornered and get eaten?"

"Well, that's the end for me then."

Levi looked away for a moment. "B-But! You'll get to see me throughout town! I live in the same place as you!" I blurted out.

"Who said I wanted to see you?" Levi replied. My jaw dropped down in shock. I started to wither away from sadness. "W-Wha-Wh-Wha..." I stuttered as my pieces flew with the wind.

"Are you done?" he said, looking annoyed.

"Y-Yeah! I guess I'll see you around!" I answered as I snapped out of my shock.

"BYE, LEVI-SAAAAAAAAN!" I shouted as I ran towards my (or should I say our) wall-covered home.

* * *

A few years later...(like three years or something)

* * *

"LEVI-CHAAAAN!"

Levi kept on walking with his back facing me. "H-Hey! Wait!" I yelled as I ran up in front of him. "What do you want, Idiot." Levi said as he walked around me.

"Today's the day ya know?" I chirped happily as I walked along with him, ignoring his comment. "The day for what?" he said, looking dull as usual. "The day, er holiday as I call it, when you saved me!" I looked at the sky as I said that, and stopped, smiling the same sad smile back at the scene where I was in the titan's hand. "Right when I was far away from the city, I ran out of gas, and when I was running back, I saw that titan...and that's how I met you." I stated, looking down.

Levi was already walking away with the crowd. "HEY! _**Listen**_ when people are talking to you!" I yelled as I tightened my fists and stomped over to him.

"Why should I? Most of the time they have nothing important to say. It's just a bunch of nonsense babbled from an idiot." He said as he walked further into the crowd.

"You...BAAAAASTARD!" I yelled furiously at him.

 _'All this time, he's been treating me like dirt, but now, it's time I finally **killed** him..._' I thought as I grinned evilly, ' _With kindness!'_

"AHHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed maniacally as I walked through the crowd to catch up was with Levi. I didn't even care that people were staring at me. Like a ninja, I sneaked behind him but got too close, and when he looked in my direction, I hid behind someone and ducked. Doki-doki. Doki-doki. 'I-I've never been THAT close to Levi before.' I thought as my whole face turned red. 'No! It can't be love! I won't accept it!'

I peeked to see if the coast was clear, and went back to stalking (I mean tailing) him. When I lost track of him, I went over to a stand and asked for dusters.

'That damn old fart sold the only good looking duster for so much money!' I thought angrily in my head as I stomped away into the crowd, duster in hand.

 _'This better make him drop to his knees and beg for forgiveness!'_ I thought in my head eagerly.

"Uh oh.." I muttered as I looked around and tried to search for Levi's head. "Dammit, where'd he go? He always manages to pull a disappearing act..." I thought hurriedly as my eyes darted around.

"You may have won this battle, but you haven't won the war!" I said quietly, fuming.

 **Bam**! "Huh?" I said as I turned around. Someone had bumped into me! And it was Levi! "L-Levi-s-san.." **Blush.** He was so close! I frantically hid the duster behind my back.

"Hey..." Levi said as he squinted at me, like he was trying to inspect me.

"Hehehehe..." I nervously laughed, looking away, but looking at him every now and then.

Like his usual self, he pushed past me and kept on walking. I didn't feel like chasing after him, and dropped to my knees. I looked at the sky and saw it was a crimson red color, kind of like my face. "I-It c-can't be l-l-love." I stuttered.

Struggling to stand, I got up and wobbled home, still feeling hot.

* * *

The next day...

"Ugh..." I don't feel so well.." I grumbled as I woke up. I felt my head to see if it was a fever, and just barely touching my head, I yanked my hand back. "Gaaaaahhhh!" IT'S SO HOT!" I screamed. "Hehehe.. So it wasn't love! I WAS RIGHT! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I yelled and laughed, then suddenly collapsed. "But... That feeling was different...like I actually-" I paused as I chuckled, thinking that it was a fantasy. "Heh, there's no way that'd happen." I said as I got up.

I got dressed in my uniform and before walking out, I said "Right...no way...", and closed the door.

* * *

"SOLDIERS! LINE UP!" screamed the captain.

'Oh yeah..' I thought in my head, 'Levi-san's in front of me.'

Suddenly, everything got blurry. I felt dizzy and was about to fall forward, when I blinked and stood back up.

'Uh-oh! I forgot about my fever!' I thought, remembering how hot my head was. "How do I forget about a damn fever!?"

Every few minutes, I blinked. And when my vision got blurry after roll call, I couldn't fight it anymore. I fell forward and blacked out. All I remember was that I hit something hard...WAIT! I frantically opened my eyes and sprung up. "W-Where am I?' I murmured as I looked around.

"It looks like a hospital.." I uttered, still deep in thought. The walls were a pale white, with the ceiling a mix of light brown and beige. The floors were made of polished amber wooden planks, but looked kinda dusty.

"That's because it is." said a voice, angrily.

I was facing the left and I slowly turned my head to the right in horror.

'W-WHAT? HOW DID I MISS HIM?' I thought horridly. In a chair on the right, behind a window, was Levi, sitting, but instead of his usual glare, he gave me a DEATH GLARE.

'CRAP!' I thought as my eyes widened in fear. 'He looks impatient... But yet he's here...'

"U-Uh... L-Levi-san. Why are you here?" I asked, looking at him with a nervous smile."It's all your fault you know." he replied, pointing at the washers and dryers. Something was inside them...

I looked back at Levi and saw he wasn't in his uniform.

"Thanks to you, my uniform's dirty." He said to me, his eyes closed, crossing his right leg over his left. "You weigh more than you look." Levi mumbled.

"HEY! WHAT WAS THAT!?" I grumbled at him. Doki-Doki. Doki-Doki. "H-Huh?" I muttered as I collapsed back on the bed. "I...feel much weaker...than before." I managed to say before my eye began to waver.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I could hear Levi ask before I muttered "Mind...your-cough-...own...busin...ness..."

I blacked out again, and then felt something cool and wet on my forehead. Then, a hard, cold object was stuck into my mouth, (Ahem, Ahem, Not What You Think) and after a while, it beeped.

"43 Degrees Celsius... Jeez. How did it get this high?" The object was removed from my mouth, and the cool, wet towel (I assumed it was a towel) was removed from my forehead, and replaced with a new, colder towel. 'Who's doing this?' I thought with my eyes closed. 'Well, the next time I wake up, I should be sure to thank them.'

I fell asleep for a while and the next time I woke up, I opened my eyes steadily, blinking a few times to observe what was going on now. A bright ray of sunlight shown through the window on my right, illuminating the room. I looked out the window, and the sky was dark, with the exception of a few bright stars.

I tried to move my right arm when I realized it was stuck under something. A dark figure lay slightly over my arm, and it looked like he or she was asleep.

'Is it a killer!?' I covered my mouth with my left hand so I wouldn't scream. I started to hyperventilate, and the dark figure moved a bit, thankfully off my arm. 'I can't die like this! I won't accept it! I have to fulfill my promise to her!' I thought with determination. I slowly pushed the covers off and stepped onto the floor. **Creeeaaak.** I slowly turned around to see if the person was awake. The dark figure started to move, so I panicked and took the covers. 'I'll just knock them out and interrogate them later.' I thought. I tightened the covers and tried to strangle the person. He or she struggled, and picked me up and threw me over the person and onto the floor.

Struggling to get up, the person walked over to me, but I kicked them in the stomach and tackled them. I pulled my hidden blade from my stocking (Yes, I have a hidden blade) and put it to the person's throat. **Bam!** I was hit in the face by something and flew across the floor, tumbling and hitting the wall with a loud thud. **Cough. Cough.** I touched my mouth and some liquid came out. Saliva? No... It's! "...blood..." I mumbled, shocked. "Hey, how long are you going to keep this up?" the figure said. "Dunno, however long you're going to." I said smiling.

* * *

(Meanwhile...)

* * *

 **Thud! Crash! Bam!** "Those two are making so much noise up there." said Hanji. "I can't even focus on studying this updated diagram of a titan..."

"Well, it's good to be young isn't?" said Dot Pixis with a chuckle.

"Should we stop them?" asked Petra.

"Nah, knowing them, they're probably destroying the entire room. If we get involved we might get in trouble too." said Oluo Bozado.

"Now, to why you called me here..." Dot Pixis said, getting serious.

* * *

After a while, I landed near the entrance and saw the light switch. I reached up and flipped it, then turned back to the person. "It's about time you stop following me you stalk-" I said closing my eyes, but right when I opened my eyes I looked up at the person. "Gurk!" I said realizing who it was. "Hehehe..." I said nervously laughing. **Splat.** Blood spat out from my mouth. I looked up and saw the blanket marks around the his neck, the nail marks on his face, and the cuts, bruises, and scratches from our fight earlier.

'Way to get ahead of yourself, you idiot! Now he's going to despise you! You can't just assume everyone's a stalker!' I thought in agony. I got up and bowed in apology, saying "I'm really sorry I got the wrong impression! I couldn't see your face properly, so I assumed you were a stalker/killer, so I tried to knock you out...and...and...I'M REALLY SORRY!" I said bowing over and over again.

I kept bendng so fast that I pulled a muscle and fell on the floor. 'You've really done it now you stupid girl! What's your chance with you and him getting together now!?' I thought, tightening my fist in frustration. 'Wait, what am I thinking!? Like I'd ever love that bastard! But he does have his nice moments... but he still treats me like dirt. It's like he ENJOYS insulting me. Grrrrrrr! Damn him! I wish he'd just burn in-'

"Hey. Quit laying down and get up already." He said looking down at me. "Sorry." I said as I got myself up and laid against the wall.

"How long have you been here Levi-san?" I said as I looked up at him. "Why does it matter?" Levi replied.

'JUST ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!' I thought angrily as I kicked out my legs.

Getting up, I grabbed his shoulders and seated him against the wall, next to the spot I was sitting in. "I haven't been able to practice lately, and I've been doing part-time jobs to save money. So, as a token of my appreciation for taking care of me while I was sick..." I said getting my backpack from the corner it was in. I dug and got out the expensive duster from the other day, and handed it to him. "...Ta-Dah!" I said as he took it from me.I sat back down hugging my knees to my chest, and looked at him.

"I don't-" Levi started to say before I cut him off. "It's okay Levi-san, just keep it. I got it just for you!" I exclaimed happily.

"And as an extra..." I said, smiling, "...this!" I said as I bent over and kissed him on the lips. "You can thank me later!" I said to him as I hopped up and ran away. 'Shit! What was I thinking!? I wonder if he enjoyed it...wait! He might kill you for that! He probably doesn't like you and just enjoys verbally abusing you. Way to put your sadistic pleasures first, Levi-san!' I thought, running with my eyes closed. **Bam!** I ran into a wall and bounced off, but I turned the wrong way and fell down a staircase. "KYAAAAAAAAA!" I screamed as I fell down the stairs.

Or so I thought. Someone held my hand and kept me from falling down. I turned around and my face flushed. "L-Levi-san..." **Slip.** My stocking slid across the stair floor and I fell down, pulling Levi down with me. 'Dammit! Darn Stockings' I thought smiling a fake smile (Yes, I have a smile for every occasion) **Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud.** **Bam!** I blinked and looked around, since I didn't hit anything.

Something soft was under me, so I turned around and saw Levi passed out under me. 'Shit! I'd better get him to another room before anyone sees me!' I thought as I picked up Levi's arms. It took me a much longer than I expected to drag him to the staircase. I started dragging him up the stairs when I heard a gasp. "I swear! I didn't see anything!" Petra screamed, turned around and ran.

"Wait...No...You've got...the wrong idea..." I muttered as Petra disappeared from sight.

"Welp, it's too late now." I said as I continued to drag Levi up the stairs. I dragged him to the infirmary we were in before and plopped him on the bed. **Huff. Huff.** Dragging him up took a lot of effort, and I sat down in the chair Levi sat in before, exhausted. I pushed my self to go and see if there were any serious injuries on him, and found a few bumps on the head. 'I might as well fix him up.' I said as I stood up, and walked over to the medicine cabinet. I took out the bandages and a cloth towel.

* * *

A few minutes of fixing up later...

* * *

"...and done!" I said finishing up the bandages on Levi's head. 'That should be it.' I said as I looked at Levi's fixed face. 'I'll just...take a short nap...' I thought as my eyes fluttered. The moment I shut my eyes, my memories came flashing back.

 **"You'll do your best, right?"** she said, looking and smiling at me. **"Take care of everyone, especially Levi, okay?"** she mouthed, smiling with blood dripping down her lips. "No! Isabel!" I said as I desperately ran to save her. Everything was in slow motion, and right before my eyes, she got eaten alive. The titan smiled, the blood dripping from its mouth. I dropped to my knees, tears streaming down my face. "No...NO!" I said as I yelled up at the rainy sky. "Hurry, go while you still can!" Furlan yelled at me while he was laying on the ground, "Get Levi and the others for help!" I lay on the ground, staring at him in fear. I was traumitized...I felt so weak. The titans cornered him, and the last glimpse of him that I caught was a small, sad smile. "This Levi...why wasn't he there to save them? Why? WHY?" I murmured, in anger and sadness. "WHY DAMMIT!?" I yelled at the sky. "You should have been there for them..." I whispered, "DAMN YOU LEVI!" I yelled at the sky, thundering and raining. "YOU WEREN'T THERE FOR MY SISTER OR FURLAN!" I tightened my fists and pounded the ground.

"Hey." I heard a voice echo, and I looked up. "Hey!" This time, the voice was louder, but all I saw was a dark cloudy sky. "HEY!" The ground was shaking, and I tried running, but the ground split in half. I slipped on the slippery ground and fell into darkness. The darkness consumed me, and that's when I realized something. I woke up, wiping up my eyes as I looked up at the person shaking me. "Gosh, you snore so loud." Levi said, backing up. "Anyway, thanks." He muttered, turning around and walking out the door. I blinked with my emotionless eyes as he left.

That's right. He wasn't there for anyone when they needed him to be. He was always too busy denying things. He wasn't there for Isabel, Furlan, or their troop members. I got up, tightening my fists from anger. "Levi-san, I despise you." I muttered.

* * *

A few words from the author...

 **Hello there! Fluffy Goodness here, and I just want to say thanks for reading this! It took me so much time, editing, and a lot of hard work. About one-two months (No kidding). Wow, what am I doing with my life. Aaaaaaanyways, just tune in next time for the next chapter, and so long! Indulge in that Fluffy Goodness!**

 **Oops, almost forgot. Since that was a weird ending, I will make a nice light-hearted...one shot? Was it? Eh, oh well. See, this is what happens if I don't edit my stories constantly. Ignore the Fluffy Goodness part. Just... Read the story. (Oh, P.S. It's part of Chapter 2)**

* * *

I walked out of the hospital, and onto the streets, dazed. A strong wind blew, and a paper landed on my face. **Smack.** "Eh? What's this?" I said as I took the paper off my face and looked at it. "Gurk." I murmured. "What is this perverted stuff?!" I said as I crushed the paper and tossed it behind me. "NOOOOOO!" A girl screamed, running towards me. "What have you DONE!?" she said as she grabbed me by the collar. "You sicko!" I said, my eyebrow twitching, "What kind of person draws that!?"

"I do, and I'm not the only one." She yelled back at me. "Wait a minute, you're-"

"Shut up! I'm not listening to any words from you! Only sick, crazy, perverts draw that kind of stuff!" I said, speed walking away from her. "Wait! You're-" she kept trying to say, but I covered my ears and sang "Lalalalala!" She grabbed my arms, uncovered my ears and said "You're Hanako Miki."

"H-How do you know my name?" I asked, surprised.

"Hmph, so I was right." She said, smiling. **Crack!** The girl slapped me, and looked me straight in the eye. "Just go and die already. You're always getting in the way. Jeez, why are you such a nuisance? Hasn't your mother taught you anything?" The girl smirked, and said, "I wonder what kind of air-headed woman gave birth to a girl like you?"

"WAIT! NO, STOP! I'M SORRY!" the girl said as she backed away from me. Too late.

 **Bam.** "Huh? Did you say something?" I said as I looked over to her lying in a broken stand with a red, swollen cheek.

"Yuki! Did you take care of the gir-" said another girl, running over to where I was. She stopped in front of me, and stepped back, along with the other girls. Their mouths hung open, and they looked at me in fear. "Stay away from Levi-san, okay?" I said as I walked past them. Everyone was in a crowd, and separated to let me through. They were murmuring about me, but I kept walking on.

I got home, locked the door and sighed. "Dammit, not another fan girl." My eyes popped wide open, and I screamed, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHSTUPIDSTUPIDSTUPID!"

'What was I thinking!?' I thought as I blushed. "I'm supposed to hate him, not be jealous of him!" I said as I grabbed my hair. "UGH! DAMN IT ALL!" I yelled flopping onto the bed, and sighed again. "Levi-san, you're so difficult to understand." I mumbled, with my hand my mouth and my face red. "WHY DO I HAVE TO BE THE PROTAGONIST!?" I yelled out my window. I blinked.

"Wait, if my window is open...and I didn't open it just now...then..." I said, thinking out loud. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" I screamed from embarrassment.

* * *

 **Okay, Okay, I lied. It's actually part of Chapter 2... I just got carried away... And HEY! If you just scrolled down here and skipped the preview, scroll back up and read! Thanks for reading my stories, it really means a lot to me! So, please Please PLEASE wait a while for the next chapter to come out. What will happen next? Will there be more of those fangirls? Is Miki REALLY in love with Levi? How will express how she feels? What was on that paper? Will FluffyGoodness still continue to waste her life making these weird stories and obsessing about it later? Tune in next time to find out! And...uh...Bye! I don't get paid enough for this...**


End file.
